


Нет. Не знаю. Да

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action, Drama, Family, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Romance, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда Маккой сказал "нет", два случая, когда Спок ответил "не знаю" и один вечер, когда Чехов согласился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Нет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lonnie).



Громкая музыка невыносима: она рвет в клочья барабанные перепонки, накрывает с головой, застреет во рту комом, не давая дышать. Маккой выхватывает из репликатора первый попавшийся под руку бокал и ретируется в коридор. Впрочем, звуконепроницаемый пластик стен бесполезен против какофонии, в которой тонет комната.  
Сегодня команда празднует по-особенному. И не потому, что Кирк в очередной раз обыграл всех и доказал, что нет понятия «невозможно». Не потому, что в его каюте лежит важный договор, украшенный свежими росчерками десятка подписей. Нет.  
Главная причина в том, что единственный раненый во время миссии как ни в чем не бывало вытанцовывает с прекрасной половиной экипажа, забыв про еще не зажившую ногу. Слишком многих они теряли за последний год, чтобы не радоваться мгновениям, когда смерть обходит их стороной.

Боунс знает наверняка, что спустя несколько часов они все, вусмерть пьяные, придут на его вотчину, чтобы, получив по паре инъекций, вернуться к службе. Но то, что творится сейчас, это «желание забыться», разлитое в воздухе комнаты, – и есть подлинная сущность жизни. Возможность ощущать себя по-настоящему живым – единственная реальная награда этого пятилетнего путешествия.

Доктор устало опирается о стену и цедит сладко-приторный, невозможно-противный ликер. Он не обжигает горло, не горчит на языке, только обволакивает небо тонкой маслянистой пленкой. И Маккой через силу сглатывает чуть пряный напиток, раздумывая о такой непозволительной для него роскоши, как полная потеря контроля.  
Пытка коктейлем продолжается ровно до того момента, пока он не ловит внимательный взгляд Спока, обращенный на него. Доктор чувствует себя, по меньшей мере, редкой мутацией вируса или новым инопланетным видом – единственным, что способно по-настоящему привлечь внимание вулканца.  
– У меня выросли рога? – он выбирает лучший способ защиты – нападение. Делает несколько шагов, подходя почти впритык, намеренно нарушая личное пространство Спока. Возможно, Маккою просто не хочется перекрикивать густые басы, отдающиеся в висках тяжелым "бум-бум-мца". Может быть, смотреть, как старпом вжимается в стену, скрываясь от чужого горячего дыхания – лучшая забава для скучающего доктора. Он сам не может объяснить.  
– Ваш вопрос нелогичен, – спокойно отвечает вулканец, предпринимая попытку отойти в сторону.  
– А не все в этом мире строится на логике, мистер Спок.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, не моргая. Кажется, между ними вот-вот закоротит.  
– Доктор, pochemu ya ne zaslujivau vashego vnimaniya?  
Чехов появляется неожиданно, сбивая концентрацию Боунса и нелепо вешаясь на него. Он шатается, и доктор вынужден подхватить его под руки, чтобы не дать упасть.  
Кто сказал такую чушь, что «русские не пьянеют»? Сам Павел? Что ж, сейчас он с успехом доказывает обратное.  
– Чехов, вы пьяны и едва стоите на ногах, – раздраженно констатирует Маккой. – Кроме того, я совершенно не понимаю, что вы говорите. Поэтому отвечу однозначное «нет».  
– Я отведу энсина в каюту, доктор.  
Павел покорно меняет "дружеское плечо", на сей раз, прижимаясь уже к Споку. И Маккой слышит чуть усталый вздох последнего. Но может ему только кажется.  
Боунс задумчиво провожает их взглядом и делает еще один глоток. Ликер все такой же приторный и противный, как и несколько минут назад.


	2. Нет

– Куда теперь, Чехов? – интересуется Маккой, как только ощущает под ногами твердое покрытие площадки космопорта. Чтобы там не говорил Скотти, но все его дополнения к системе транспортатора никак не влияют на качество самого перемещения. Как и раньше, Боунс чувствует себя разбитым, от чего ворчит больше обычного.  
– В парк, сэр? – предлагает энсин, которому, кажется, такие скачки в пространстве даже нравятся. Он сияет, как новенький шаттл, только что спущенный с конвейера.  
– Как хотите. Мы, вроде бы, договорились, что программу увольнительной планируете вы.  
Доктор выбирает довольно быстрый шаг, и зазевавшийся Павел вынужден догонять его почти бегом.  
– Понимаю, что вам не нравится идея капитана. Но это не значит, что вам не должно быть весело.  
– Речь не о веселье, Павел. Единственное, чего мне сейчас хочется, так это поспать лишние десять часов в своей каюте, а не шататься по городу в самый солнцепек. Но разве меня кто-то спрашивал? – отмахивается Маккой.  
Чехов грустнеет и замолкает.

Правда в том, что в словах доктора есть толика истины. Кирк обязал Боунса сопровождать энсина во время увольнительной. Впрочем, аргументировал капитан это словами «незамутненный цинизмом взгляд на жизнь поможет тебе расслабиться», под которыми имелось ввиду «присмотри за ним, мало ли что». В любом случае, спорить с Джимом в таких вопросах, как безопасность его экипажа, было бессмысленно.

Желание завязать разговор возвращается к Павлу, когда они устраиваются под раскидистым платаном. Доктор не без интереса рассматривает пушистые шарики, свисающие рождественскими украшениями с веток дерева, в то время как Чехов выуживает из сумки грейпфрут. Плод настолько большой, что едва помещается у него в ладонях. Энсин методично чистит его, а затем предлагает доктору.  
– Нет. Я не буду, – отказывается Маккой, прикрывая глаза и облокачиваясь на ствол дерева.  
– Ну кусочек, доктор, – как ни в чем не бывало улыбается Павел, поднося к губам мужчины дольку фрукта.  
– Это не была прелюдия к тому, чтобы вы меня покормили с рук, Чехов, – категорично отрезает Боунс. – У меня пищевая непереносимость плодов семейства рутовых и нет с собой анти-аллергена. Ешьте сами.  
Энсин замирает с протянутой рукой и улыбка на его лице сменяется легким недопониманием. Ароматный цитрусовый сок течет по пальцам и капает на штаны.  
«Черт», – еле слышно ругается Маккой. Чехов слишком остро реагирует на его замечания. Боунс поспешно укоряет себя за незаслуженные упреки энсина в скрытом умысле. Юноша просто вежлив.  
– Давайте сюда ваш апельсин, – доктор забирает из рук Павла несколько долек, стараясь не испачкаться.  
– Это грейпфрут, сэр. И ваша аллергия…  
– Худшее, что мне светит – сыпь. К тому же, я собираюсь кормить вас, потому что совершенно не понимаю, Павел, как можно так перепачкаться одним апельсином?  
– Грейпф...фр…рут…  
– Ешьте, Чехов. И еще кусочек.


	3. Не знаю

Когда Кирк делится своим, как всегда гениальным, планом, Боунс не сомневается, что именно их исследовательская группа во главе со Споком попадет в какую-нибудь неприятность. Он редко ошибается в таких предположениях. Поэтому, как и положено по закону жанра, они теряют связь с кораблем, заблудившись в каменистой гряде.  
Впрочем, даже в этой ситуации доктор не отказывает себе в праве на реплику «я же говорил».

С наступлением ночи на Нибиру-Б, температура воздуха опускается до тридцати двух по Фаренгейту, как в Сахаре. Но Маккой не верит сведениям из базы данных, потому что это явное преуменьшение. Еще днем они изнывали от жары, а сейчас, в слабом пламени походной горелки, вырывающиеся изо рта облачка теплого воздуха оседают морозным налетом на волосах и одежде.  
Чехов плотнее кутается в спальный мешок и старается не шмыгать носом. Спок стоически изображает постамент вулканской непоколебимости, игнорируя реальную угрозу окоченеть, в то время как Маккой всерьез рассуждает над положительными аспектами аутодафе.

– Думаете, утром мы выберемся отсюда? – сдерживая стук зубов, интересуется энсин.  
– Нам достаточно света одного из солнц Нибиру, чтобы найти выход за пределы скал, где нас сможет забрать транспортаторный луч. И с вероятностью в…  
– Замолчите, мистер Спок, – обрывает едва начавшуюся лекцию доктор. – И идите сюда.  
Вулканец привычно поднимает непривычно покрытую инеем бровь.  
– И вы, Чехов, тоже.  
Павел делает несколько неуверенных шагов по направлению к Маккою, не выпуская из замерзших пальцев синтетического одеяла.  
– Чего вы добиваетесь, доктор? – уточняет Спок.  
Боунс игнорирует неуместные вопросы, пододвигая пару матрасов ближе к импровизированному костру.  
– Главное правило походника, говорил мой дед, «не спи один». Но нас здесь трое, так что будем считать, что с этим мы справились.  
Неожиданно Боунс предается воспоминаниям, что ему совершенно не свойственно. Наверное, виной всему излишне напряженная атмосфера, которую никто не пробует разрядить.  
– Теперь раздевайтесь, энсин.  
Чехов замирает соляным столбом у самого костра.  
– Второе правило – «не спи одетый», – поясняет Маккой. – Увеличение площади соприкосновения тел, Павел, способствует...  
– Вполне логично, доктор, – перебивает его Спок, методично избавляясь от одежды. Но Чехов все равно неуверенно переспрашивает:  
– Совсем раздеваться?  
– Чем меньше на вас останется вещей, тем теплее нам всем будет.  
Замерзнуть никто не успевает. Но пока они прячутся в коконе из ткани, выясняется, что в одном из спальных мешков сломан крепеж, и им придется ютиться в двух из них.  
Спустя несколько минут безнадежных попыток улечься, Боунс не выдерживает.  
– Спок, лягте посередине, – командует Маккой, и они снова пытаются уснуть.  
Но это чертовски сложно, когда каждый трепетно охраняет неприкосновенность своего личного пространства.  
– Мистер Спок… - подает голос Чехов. Он долго не решается продолжить мысль, будто собирается совершить что-то постыдное. – Можно… можновасобнять?  
Тишина падает на них плотным покрывалом, и в ожидании ответа можно услышать, как сбивается ритм дыхания Павла. Наконец, Спок опускает руки по швам, позволяя энсину облокотиться на себя.  
– Коммандер, – ворочается Чехов, – Вы так уснете?  
– Не знаю, – неестественно спокойным даже для него тоном признается Спок.  
– Куда он денется, – прерывает бесполезные расшаркивания Маккой и обнимает вулканца поперек груди.  
Засыпая, доктор чувствует, как Чехов удобнее устраивается уже поверх его руки.  
«Затечет», – сквозь сон ворчит Боунс.


	4. Нет

Первые наивные путешественники, встретив в космосе этих созданий, назвали их «корабельными ангелами». Словно сотканные из пучков чистого света, пролетая мимо кораблей, они оставляли за собой сверкающие хвосты, похожие на крылья. Космонавты верили, что те провожают души умерших в какой-то свой, космический рай. Жестоким подтверждением тому стали сгорающие заживо в огне их псевдо-перьев исследователи, решившие изучить этот феномен ближе – в открытом космосе.

Смертоносные фантомы чертят узоры за окнами иллюминатора, и Маккой не может оторвать взгляд от болезненно яркого света их крыльев.  
– Вы должны уйти, - отвлекает его голос Спока. – Один заложник будет стоить меньше, чем два.  
– Засуньте ваши логические выкладки знаете куда…  
Леонард что есть сил держит вулканца за плечи, не давая тому скользить по полу каждый раз, когда корабль кренит в пространстве.  
– Почему вы еще не впали в свой вулканский лечебный транс? – переводит разговор в другое русло Маккой.  
– Это невозможно, – сквозь сжатые зубы выдыхает вулканец. – Вы должны…  
– Нет, я ни черта не должен вам, мистер Спок. Помощь мы будем ждать вместе. С моим располосованным бедром я тоже не спринтер. И не шевелитесь, я попробую вас перевязать.  
Он старается не думать о том, успел ли Чехов добежать до мостика и предупредить капитана на Энтерпрайз, что они попали в засаду на борту «Мельбурха». Верить в то, что с энсином все хорошо – намного легче, чем чувствовать, как у ног корчится от боли Спок, и намного проще, чем знать, что ты не можешь ничего сделать.  
Оказывается, он – врач Звездного флота, глава медслужбы самого известного корабля и просто сельский доктор, оставшись без медикаментов, не способен ничем помочь вулканцу. Он гладит Спока по волосам, будто ребенка, и бессвязно что-то ему нашептывает.  
Вот и все лекарства, которые Леонард может ему дать.  
– Доктор Маккой, если я…  
– Заткнись, Спок. Все будет хорошо.

Когда служба безопасности во главе с Кирком находит их, Спок спит на коленях доктора. А Боунс грустно улыбается и чуть слышно бормочет «всего лишь суеверия», провожая последнего скользящего за стеклом ангела.


	5. Не знаю

Чехов смотрит на Спока так, будто тот последнее существо во вселенной, способное ему помочь. И коммандеру остается только с невозмутимым видом уточнить:  
– Вы просите помочь вам выиграть спор с ксенолингвисткой высшего уровня, которая, будучи специалистом в своей области, сказала, что выучить вулканский вам не по силам?  
Обрисованная Споком ситуация кажется еще более неутешительной, но Чехов все равно согласно кивает – отступать ему некуда.  
– Даже не знаю, – неожиданно заявляет коммандер. – Вероятность успеха этого предприятия составляет менее четырех целых и двадцати восьми тысячных процента.  
– Пожалуйста, – просит энсин. – Кроме лейтенанта Ухуры сейчас на корабле знаете вулканский только вы.  
– С вашей стороны было вполне логично обратится к носителю языка, – соглашается Спок. – И, как я понимаю, если бы вы попросили о помощи Ухуру, это нарушило бы сам принцип спора?  
Чехов соглашается и снова кивает.  
– Вы хотите выучить язык, или вам достаточно справиться с произношением нескольких слов? – словно намечая план работы, интересуется вулканец. И Павел расплывается в победной улыбке, ведь, как известно, согласившись на что-то, коммандер никогда не отступает.  
– Думаю, если мне удастся озвучить законченную мысль – этого будет достаточно.  
– Вы уже выбрали, что хотите произнести?  
– «Разуму не постичь надобностей сердца», – мгновенно отвечает энсин.  
Спок чуть приподнимает бровь и молчит, внимательно разглядывая Чехова, будто видит его впервые. Павел не прячет взгляд.  
– Жду вас у себя в 1900.  
Цитата Вовенарга так и остается без комментария.

Павел никогда не опаздывает. Иногда это играет с ним злую шутку, но от «королевской» привычки он все равно не отказывается. Как никогда не отказывается помочь, если его просят.  
– Вы куда-то спешите, Чехов? – интересуется доктор, забирая у энсина очередную коробку и убирая ее на верхнюю полку.  
– Да, – наконец не выдерживает тот. – Можно мне прийти попозже? Я обязательно вам помогу, только сейчас мне нужно уйти. Очень.  
– Идите, я справлюсь сам, – отпускает топчущегося на месте энсина Маккой и добавляет уже вслед: – Спок не любит, когда опаздывают.  
Но Чехов так поспешно мчится прочь из лазарета, что не успевает задуматься «откуда доктор знает о его планах на вечер?».

Однако даже бегом успеть вовремя не удается. И вулканец не отрывает взгляда от падда, когда, постучав, Чехов заходит в комнату.  
Павел мнется на пороге, пока, не переборов нерешительность, не садится напротив него.  
– Т-кахр.  
Спок, наконец, поднимает на Павла взгляд и выгибает бровь.  
– У вас действительно ужасное произношение, Чехов, – коммандер откладывает падд в сторону и поправляет его: – T`kahr.  
Энсин пытается повторить, но попытка остается без успеха – голос соскальзывает еще на первом слоге, а «х» и вовсе теряется.  
– Нет. Сомкните губы, когда произносите первый звук.  
– Т, – снова пробует Павел, но, как и в прошлый раз, выпускает слишком много воздуха. То, что у него не выходит, Чехов понимает и сам, отчего заметно вздыхает. А вслед за этим не менее заметно вздрагивает, когда сухие и теплые пальцы Спока касаются его губ, чуть надавливая и не давая раскрыться.  
\- Повторите.  
– Т`, - получившийся звук впервые звучит по-вулкански.  
– Теперь слово целиком.  
Видимо, Спок действительно хорош в роли преподавателя, потому что с третьей попытки Павел все-таки произносит «T`kahr», не сфальшивив ни на одном звуке.  
– Вам удалось, – комментирует очевидный успех вулканец, однако не спешит отнимать пальцев от губ Чехова. И вместо довольной улыбки от первой маленькой победы над инопланетной фонетикой, на лице энсина замирает удивленное выражение. Он неотрывно смотрит в темные глаза коммандера, а затем касается языком шероховатых подушечек его длинных пальцев.


	6. Да

Маккой возвращается в кают-компанию под утро. Сейчас, пока в их расписании снова не появились привычные альфа и бета смены, Спок единственный, кто может сказать точное время. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Леонард засиживается в лаборатории. Да и вулканец, при всем своем бесстрастном виде, и сам часто увлекается, забывая о таких неизменных потребностях, как сон или еда. Если бы не Чехов, то и он, и Маккой, скорее всего, оставались бы голодными. В их необычной команде именно Павел взял на себя привычку заботиться не только о технике, но и об обеде.

Щелкнув дверным замком, Боунс останавливается на пороге, чтобы разуться. Первое время Чехов долго напоминал им об этой странной исконно русской традиции, и теперь Маккой и Спок снимают обувь уже автоматически.  
В серой, плотной как бархат темноте доктор спотыкается о чьи-то ботинки и еле слышно чертыхается.  
– Тише, Леонард, Павел только что уснул, – просит вулканец, не открывая глаз и не меняя медитативной позы. Боунс кивает и, понимая, что Спок этого не увидит, добавляет многозначительное «угу».  
Но ни их разговоры, ни какой-либо посторонний шум, на самом деле, не способны разбудить Чехова – он спит слишком сладко. Когда Леонард поправляет одеяло, энсин только подтягивает колени к подбородку и что-то ворчит себе под нос.  
Доктор сидит на краю кровати и наслаждается воцарившейся в комнате идиллией. Им редко перепадают такие спокойные моменты, и он не хочет ничего упустить.  
– Ложись спать, – выводит его из легкой полудремы голос Спока, присевшего по другую сторону кровати.  
– Сейчас, – миролюбиво обещает Леонард.  
Иногда Маккой жалеет, что не обладает такой же уникальной фотографической памятью, как у вулканца. Доктор старается запомнить каждую мелочь: как голая пятка Чехова выбивается из под одеяла, или как подрагивают сложенные на коленях руки Спока.  
Однако людям свойственно забывать, и картинки памяти с годами все равно потускнеют. Вот и сейчас Боунс уже не помнит некоторых вещей: в чем был смысл его жизни, когда этих двоих в ней не было, или как он мог жить без них раньше.

А еще есть то, что не могут вспомнить они оба. Поэтому каждый раз, глядя на мирно спящего Чехова, Маккой и Спок мучаются одним единственным на двоих вопросом: и когда это Паша сказал им «да»?


End file.
